


Reward and Punishment

by coldcoffeebabe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, SuperCorp, bottom!Kara, not my headcanon but it was requested, top!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeebabe/pseuds/coldcoffeebabe





	Reward and Punishment

“On your fucking knees, Danvers” Lena husks.

It’s not uncommon for Lena to manhandle Kara in the bedroom, but she’d never admit what a rush it gives her to be so in control. Lena knew the first time they had sex that Kara wanted to submit to her. All it took was the Kryptonian mentioning that she liked her hair pulled. 

So Lena pulled it. 

Hard.

They find themselves in a very similar scenario this afternoon when Kara visits her at work with bagels. The pastries, however, are soon forgotten the second Lena opens the wide oak door to invite Kara, her trained submissive, into her office. Jess had taken a small leave of absence, and for this reason particularly, Kara had been called over more and more. 

Lena’s cocoa colored hair cascades down her shoulders in a fluid motion, stopping just where her cleavage begins. The daring, low cut dress clings to her every curve as if it were painted on, while her pale skin glows white as snow in the shadows of the doorway. Kara doesn’t get to spend much longer admiring her as she’s pulled into Lena’s embrace by the hem of her cardigan. Lena’s red painted fingernail traces the contours of her lover’s jaw. A breath is pulled from Kara at the close examination but she knows better than to move without permission. Lena smirks at the girl’s obedience. “What a good little alien you are,” she drawls. Her languid tone does nothing to ease the ache between Kara’s legs. “Strip.” 

Kara’s hands fidget as she drags the clothing over her head. Her superspeed would come in handy right now if she didn’t have specific rules to follow, but Lena likes to take her time appreciating Kara’s body. Just as she is about to step out of her heels, Lena’s firm grip on her ass stops her. She is instructed to leave them on. Her calf and thigh muscles jut out, showcasing her commitment to exercise. Lena stands behind her, hands trailing up Kara’s toned back. She brings them up and over Kara’s shoulders and works her way down to her biceps. The girl of steel writhes under Lena’s touch, desperate to be caressed somewhere more personal. She gets her wish when Lena brings her nails down over her breasts. If she were human the marks would surely bleed. Lena bites down on her ear and plays her with her hardened nipples, pinching them between swift fingers. 

“Rao, Lena” Kara moans through labored breaths. Suddenly all contact is broken. She whines and turns around to see a very cross Lena Luthor with her arms folded over her chest. She broke one of Lena’s rules, speaking out of term. Her cheeks flush red and she starts apologizing profusely. Lena raises an eyebrow. She is still disobeying. When she realizes this, she shuts her mouth and takes position on her knees, waiting for her punishment to ensue. 

“And I really thought you were going to have an orgasm today,” Lena mused. Kara knows better than to talk back or beg. If she shows enough good behavior to make up for her mistake, Lena will probably still let her come. She keeps her eyes trained on the carpet and her hands behind her back as her dom saunters around her in amusement. Only does she look up when Lena’s hands find her strawberry blonde hair and make her meet the CEO’s eyes. Lena bends down to give Kara the impression that she’s going to kiss her, before making a show of standing back up and walking to the white leather couch. She beckons Kara over with the curl of a finger. Kara rushes to stand, only to be reprimanded and told to crawl. She makes her way over to her dom, settling herself in between porcelain white legs. She licks her lips and gazes straight in front of her at Lena’s glistening pussy. She’s sitting with her legs wide open, daring Kara to touch her without words. Kara swallows a gulp. 

“Look at me,” Lena commands, taking hold of Kara’s locks once more. Her chin brushes Lena’s clit in the rough motion, eliciting a heavy sigh from the businesswoman. Kara is careful to wipe the satisfaction from her expression at being able to cause such a primal reaction, She isn’t quick enough. “You like that I‘m already dripping for you, don’t you baby?” Lena coos, twirling a strand of Kara’s hair before moving to cup her face. She rubs circles on the Kryptonian’s cheek with her thumb. “Then do something about it.”

Kara takes the bait. She starts by leaving open mouthed kisses on Lena’s thighs, not even being careful not to bruise them. She licks from under Lena’s leg to her asscheek, lifting her up with a bit of super strength. After repeating the motion with the other leg, Kara moves to lick the creases where Lena’s thigh and vulva connect on both sides. She pecks the skin just above Lena’s clit then skips right over it. Kara’s tongue flattens against the quivering Luthor to deliver broad licks over her folds. She brings her fingers up to part Lena’s lower lips and probes her entrance with her tongue. Lena moans, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling Kara’s face closer to her sex. Kara curls her tongue inside of her, massaging her sensitive nub with light fingertips. She replaces her tongue with two fingers and finally brings her mouth to Lena’s sweet spot. She starts with slow, precise flicks, then builds up speed and pressure until she’s licking and finger fucking Lena Luthor into oblivion with her super speed. 

“Fuck Kara!” she yells as she comes undone at the superhero’s ministrations. Kara slows her pace before removing her fingers and holding them up for Lena to suck. Lena engulfs Kara’s digits into her mouth and licks until there’s nothing left. She then pulls Kara up onto the couch to taste her lips, inserting her tongue when Kara draws a shaky breath. They make out like teenagers until Lena pulls back. “You did a very good job fucking me. Too bad you misbehaved earlier. I might give you an orgasm anyway, but only if you take your punishment well,” Lena flirts.

Kara can’t hide the smile from her face. Though she hates being reprimanded, she loves Lena’s kinky punishments. Lena stands up and walks to her desk. Kara watches from the couch since she has not been instructed to move. Lena shoots her a seductive look from across the room as she bends down to retrieve the Kryptonite handcuffs from the bottom of her lead lined desk drawer. She saunters over to where Kara’s sitting and unlocks the cuffs. She motions for her sub to stand up in front of her again. Kara obliges, lifting her naked body from the sofa. 

Lena grips Kara’s wrists tight behind her back and secures the cool metal. Kara flinches and grunts as it digs into her skin. Lena walks around in front of her, mouth watering at the sight of Kara restrained. It’s exhilarating for her to hold all the cards, to be fully dressed while the strongest woman in the world stands naked and helpless before her. She relishes in Kara’s obvious need to be dominated, and her own hidden desire of calling the shots. With Kara, Lena is able to take what she wants. Kara’s only wish is to please her, adore her, and follow her commands. Another perk of sex with a Kryptonian is that she has an endless stamina under Earth’s yellow sun, but when Lena activates the handcuffs, Kara tires easily. This lets Lena push her to the limit. They often make a game of how many orgasms she can handle before she calls the safe word. Unbeknownst to Kara, Lena intends on breaking that record today. 

“Desk. Now” Lena orders. Kara complies in an instant, sprinting to the desk as fast as she can without her powers. Lena waltzes over after her and pushes Kara down over the expensive furniture. Kara looks over her shoulder to watch Lena step out of her skirt and into the holster of a strap on. Her eyes are glued to the sway of Lena’s hips and the poise with which she conducts herself. She raises her eyebrows at Kara, inquiring as to what could have her so transfixed. She then brings her hand up to the silicone cock and strokes it with a wicked smirk plastered on her face. Kara expects her to lube it up first, but Lena just grabs her hips and slams into her dry. She screams. Lena excuses the outburst as she is already in the midst of punishment. She does bring her palm down hard onto Kara’s ass though, lusting on the sheer sound of Kara’s neediness. She then moves her hand to the small of Kara’s back, pushing down to keep her still while the fingers on her other hand rub rough patterns over Kara’s clit. Lena bends down over her hand bites her neck, drawing Kara to her first orgasm. 

“Some punishment,” Kara dares as she comes down from her high. Lena had slowed down her thrusts so Kara could recover, but her smug face motivates Lena to push her to the breaking point.

“Oh I’m not done yet, darling” Lena retorts, not even bothering to pull out. “Let me hear you this time”

Kara whines as Lena speeds up her pace again, thumbing over her sensitive nub to electrify every nerve ending in her body. Kara screams louder for the second, third, and fourth orgasms, but it isn’t until the fifth that tears stream down her face. Her muffled cries can barely be heard with Lena’s fingers wrapped around her throat as she fucks her even harder. Her hair is being pulled. Her ass is blood red from all the spanking. She even has a line of hickies going down her back. With one last thrust, Lena has tired both of them out. Kara regains her breath and wipes her eyes. 

“That was amazing, Lena” she pants. Lena blushes and helps her off the desk, cradling Kara in her arms. She presses a chaste kiss on the top of Kara’s head. 

“You did so good, baby” she comforts. Kara buries her face in Lena’s shoulder, smiling with pride at what she can now withstand. Lena just holds her for a few minutes before helping her get dressed and putting the toys away. “I love you Kara” 

“I love you too, Lena”


End file.
